To Protect
by Kage Otome
Summary: [IYxYYHxFB]10 YearsThat's how long the mission took. How could she possibly enter her sister’s life with beings hunting her, left and right? It wasn’t safebut maybe, just maybe they could both have there happy endings. But for now her only true purposeTo
1. Chapter 1: Bittersweet Reunion

**A/n:** Okay everyone, I figure you've all waited long enough for the revisions to this story. So I finally decided to fix it up and post it. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Here is the revised version of 'To Protect.' And for those of you who read the original it is _different_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot and make no money from this story.

**Crossover:** Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho and Fruits Baskets.

**Summary:**

10 years---that's how long the mission took. During that time the only thing that kept her going was her love for her sister. Now that it's over all she wants is for her sister's happiness. But how can she provide that when all her sister ever wanted was for her return? How could she possibly enter her sister's life with beings hunting her, left and right? It wasn't safe---but maybe, just maybe they could both have there happy endings. But for now---her only true purpose was to kill, to defend---To Protect.****

Pairings:  
  
I will take suggestions but I will ultimately have the final decision. It all depends on how the story goes. Keep in mind the Sohma's are human and would probably not be into the whole three-way pairing. But I'm sure I could work it out if I tried. Anyway your welcome to suggest things. All suggestions help.****

Warnings: None yet.

**To Protect**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 1: Bittersweet Reunion

She walked down the dirt path that led to the residence in which her darling sister resided. It had been so long since she'd last seen her face, her beautiful face. She was the one thing that made her get up on days she'd of rather given up. It was because of _her_ she worked so hard to become who she was today. Because of her she had the will to survive. If she had anything to say about it---no one would ever hurt her imouto. If she had anything to say her imouto would be living the life of luxury, the kind of life she always deserved.

She had heard about her living in a tent after Kyoko had died. If she had been able she would've come then, unfortunately her job took her elsewhere. It was a job that spanned a time period of ten years that took her from her darling imouto. It wasn't that she particularly enjoyed her 'job' more as it was she had no choice. The closer she got the more apprehension filled her. Not that she showed it of course---that would've been beneath her.

Twitching her ears picked up small noises that normally wouldn't be heard by human ears--she narrowed her eyes before darting into the foliage, jumping soundlessly from tree to tree. Continuing at a swifter pace she followed the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and yells, angry words being thrown back and forth. As she arrived at the scene she stayed behind the cover of trees to examine the situation before acting.

Two males were in combat while some rather unsavory things exited their mouths. Cocking a brow she absently thought the youth of today were really uncreative with their insults. Averting her gaze towards the three older men and a smaller boy standing next to _her..._

Her eyes softened at the sight of the pretty teen standing to the side, nibbling on her lip worriedly. That was her sister---Always worrying about others. She used to have that very same trait--before certain events changed her. Now she no longer held such views. She was so distressed over the two boys fighting, she looked damn near ready to tear her hair out. However the four others standing to the side seemed completely unaffected by the two boys.

Taking her time to exam her sister she traced the mid-back length brown hair and light hazel colored eyes the soft planes of her face, down to her developing curves in pride. She had taken good care of herself. Her lips tilted upward in a slight smile. There was nothing sexual about her gaze, admiring perhaps but nothing sexual. If she had been anyone else perhaps but she was her _sister_. She was not that far gone, it was simply easy to appreciate the beauty she was turning out to be--how innocent she was.

'_She's grown up...'_ The figure thought to herself. '_No thanks to me..'_ She thought bitterly. It had been ten years what else could she have expected for her to wait for her older sister who had disappeared from her life. No...She couldn't ask that of her. She had no right even to enter her life after all this time, but she had to see her, had to talk to her, touch her--just to make sure she was real. She just wanted to know she was okay.

She had been under the Alias of Kaoru Nishiki doing work for the Oyabun of the West--Inutashio-sama. Her job was to get close to the Oyabun of the North. It took her two years to climb the ladder to his guard. During that time she had found the snitch who was leaking information to the Northern Oyabun of Inutashio-sama's plans, etc. She disposed of him quickly as were her orders. Five years into the mission she was found out by someone who recognized her as the Western Oyabun's 'right hand man' so to speak, surprising since, she had rarely ever been spotted with Inutashio. After six months of torture she had escaped with her life---barely.

Then into hiding for two years occasionally taking on smaller jobs from her boss. During the two years she struck out at the Oyabun of the North with swift accuracy--no one ever saw it coming. She had hightailed it out of there and went into hiding for the next three years, after all the Yakuza were very vengeful types. Her boss as well as the Emperor paid her well for exterminating the threat to themselves. The Northern Oyabun was planning an attack on both the Emperor and Oyabun Inutashio. Of course everything was kept on the 'down low' so to speak. Any association between the Emperor and Yakuza would damage their reputations beyond repair She would live in the lap of luxury for a very long time. But she never wanted to introduce her baby sister to her world---and she had no intention of doing so.

It was what she was and she couldn't change it. She was a mercenary. A bounty hunter. A bodyguard. Yet she was a miko--someone classified as 'pure' she was anything but. But putting another twist on things--she was now so much more. She was now a miko with youkai abilities--including their life span. And she was the perfect weapon. A weapon that was created and treated carefully--but she was weapon that only obeyed when it suited her--well most of the time. Turning back to the fight when a startled cry erupted she witnessed as the orange haired, crimson eyed boy was thrown to the ground. Before he could get up she jumped between the two boys startling the other silver-gray haired boy with violet eyes.

"Now, now, be good little boys and stop this nonsense." She spoke with a calm superiority that bordered on mocking stunning them.

"Who---are you?" Tohru asked with awe in her voice at the beautiful woman.

And beautiful she was.

Her long blue-black hair was swept away from her face in a french braid, trailing down her back to her thighs. She had porcelain skin, pale and glowing, high cheekbones, a pert nose and full pink lips but the thing that caught there attention was the glowing sapphire eyes surrounded by sooty lashes. A slender neck trailed down to a beautifully sculpted body, toned yet fully feminine. Around her neck was a black band of cloth and beneath that lay a silver cross resting between the dip in the middle of her collarbone. Her pointed ears were pierced two at the bottom and one at the top of her ear. The bottom earrings were dangling crosses and the second earrings were studs. The top one was a hoop.

She was wearing a trench coat over a tight form fitting t-shirt that stopped an inch above her belly button revealing a belly button piercing with a cross dangling off that piercing. She wore black cargo pants that hung low on her hips. Unknown to them were the weapons that also adorned her body. She held at least two guns and a numerous amount of blades.

"You don't recognize me do you---Koneko?" She used the name given to Tohru by both Kyoko and herself while she was but a child.

Her hazel eyes widened before tears formed. So many emotions ran through those hazel eyes she had trouble keeping track of them. So many---pain, anger, fear, surprise, hope, disbelief, shock and love. Tohru fell to her knees staring at the woman who stood so emotionlessly in front of her.

"Kagome..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure, Hatori and Ayame exchanged uneasy looks before turning their gazes to the young woman standing so near to Tohru. They relaxed marginally as the realized Tohru knew who she was--but they didn't. Hatsuharu came out of the house after answering the phone, which normally Tohru would have done---had she not been overly worried about Yuki and Kyo already. Haru's brow rose taking in the scene before him. Kyo getting to his feet, a woman standing between him and Yuki. Tohru staring at the woman like she's seen a ghost. Hatori, Ayame and Shigure staring blankly and Momiji looking curiously at them all. Haru absently wondered if he'd just stepped into an alternate reality.

Was anybody going to say anything?

"Hello Tohru..." The alto-ish voice came from the woman standing between Yuki and Kyo. She was really very pretty. Haru's black eyes traced over her form absently approving of her clothing.

"It's really you...You came back." Tohru said tears filling her pretty hazel eyes.

"I promised." Kagome spoke quietly, guarded eyes searching her younger sisters for---something.

Tohru couldn't hold herself back any longer, even if she wanted to. She launched herself at her older sister. Her Onee-san. She couldn't decide whether to kiss her or kick her so compromising she pounded her fist against her chest right above her breasts while crying tears of happiness, of hope and love, of anger and pain. Kagome gripped her elbows to steady her. Sinking to the ground on her knees she pulled her younger sister to her and held her. Tucking Tohru's head into the crook of her neck she whispered soothing words to the distraught young woman.

Kagome's heart clenched in her chest, seeing her like this. She hated to be the cause of her imouto's pain. Her eye's fluttered closed as she thought '_Perhaps...it would've been best had I not returned.'_ Kagome's eyes opened when Tohru gripped her tighter, tears soaking the fabric of her shirt.

"Where were you? What happened? How come you never contacted me? Why-" Kagome cut her off placing her pointer finger against Tohru's lips. Obediently Tohru stopped talking.

"All things will be answered in time..."

"I don't understand..."

"I must be going Tohru---I just came to say I love you and you will never want for anything again." Kagome spoke in a tone that Tohru recognized, just couldn't place.

"But you just got here! You can't leave!"

Kagome glanced down at her before turning her gaze to the Sohma's. She knew much about them. Things they couldn't even begin to understand, oh yes, she knew all about the curse. But she also had a good idea as how to break it. Of course like all things it wasn't a sure thing. She would not get there hopes up by telling them there was a possibility---especially when she probably would not see them again.

"I will send you money every month Tohru, for expenses that would've otherwise been covered by Kyoko had she lived. I understand if you never want to speak to me or see me again. I've been out of your life for ten years, I have no right to reenter it now. You've built something for yourself, with help. I'm---proud. "

"Why are you talking like this, Kagome?" Tohru asked nearly hysterical.

"Because I'm leaving." Kagome spoke with a gentle finality.

"No! You can't! Please...Don't leave me, not again." Tohru said tears streaming down her face, red splotches of color appearing on her cheeks.

Kagome turned away towards the tree's in which she appeared from. She wouldn't let anyone see her tears. Turning back towards Tohru she hugged her, and with her hands pinned her hair back with an elaborate hair ornament. It was a beautiful yellow and white flower with amber etchings. Brushing a kiss against her brow Kagome took off into the surrounding foliage---never looking back to hear her sisters pain.

Tohru collapsed, sobs tearing through her body as anguish overwhelmed her. She began pounding her fists against the hard, unforgiving earth if only to release the feelings bottled up inside of her. She screamed to the skies, begging for Kagome to come back. It was like dangling a meatball in front of a dog then snatching it away. How could she do this to her? How could she just walk away?

No matter how much Kagome wanted to she couldn't. It wasn't right---It wasn't safe.

"_It's for the best Tohru---I'm sorry..."  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/n: **Well...? What did you think? Was it a good revision? Of course you'll notice I changed things around quite a bit. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet n' Greet

**A/n: **Okay everyone Chapter 2 has been rewritten and revised...I once again changed my mind. I know I really have to stop doing this, but I've decided to keep it an Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho/Fruits Baskets Crossover...I have changed the first chapter as well!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the occasional OC.

**Summary:**

10 years---that's how long the mission took. During that time the only thing that kept her going was her love for her sister. Now that it's over all she wants is for her sister's happiness. But how can she provide that when all her sister ever wanted was for her return? How could she possibly enter her sister's life with beings hunting her, left and right? It wasn't safe---but maybe, just maybe they could both have there happy endings. But for now---her only true purpose was to kill, to defend---To Protect.**  
**  
**Pairings:**

Kagome?  
Tohru?

**Warnings: OOC in this chapter, but it is strictly, because I felt like being extremely silly at that part. We all know Sesshoumaru would _never_ act like that. But no worries, most of the story, he'll be back to the Sesshoumaru we all know and love. As well as OC's of my own creation. Enjoy them. (There will be no pairings between OC's and regular characters at least---not _really_)**

**To Protect**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 2: Meet n' Greet

She drove, and drove, and drove. She had no real purpose in doing so, it was just something to do. But it didn't take her mind off of her sister. Rolling down a window on her sleek black Lamborghini she affectionately dubbed _Alto _for reasons unknown to even her she let the wind whip through her now loose hair. Cool streams of Jazz fluttered through her window, cocking a brow she wondered absently when she got this CD. Shrugging it off she figured one of hers must've left it in her car.

Soon after the CD started she pulled up to large iron gates of her home, they parted easily, making very little noise, despite how ancient they appeared. Just goes to show, once more, looks can be deceiving. The gray stone walls surrounding her home kept prying and altogether annoying people from bothering her. She was a person who enjoyed her privacy--besides, if anyone from a rival quadrant attacked, (which would be a very stupid move, attacking her in her own home) they would first have to deal with that huge wall, not to mention the invisible barrier surrounding the compound. It was always amusing to watch the fools leap over the wall and smack straight into her barrier. Though those fools were few and far in between---pity, it really was good entertainment for those long boring days.

Her home was a masterpiece--one she designed herself, she wouldn't have had it any other way. The entryway was dome-like with a high ceiling and large pillars supporting it. Behind the entryway was a large castle like mansion. Basically large window's, doors hand carved and varnished it was made completely of marble with the exception of a few area's. It was in other words the complete opposite of her home in Tokyo--in Tokyo she often stayed for extended periods of time at the outskirts of the great city in her manor. Her manor was styled in old-fashioned japanese tradition only with modern conveniences. In Kaibara she had over ten acres, in Tokyo it was closer to eight. Put it this way, one acre 4,840 square yards, or 43,560 square feet, you do the math.

Her home, this home in Kaibara had 17 bedrooms and baths, a 12 car garage that was since expanded, 15 various miscellaneous rooms such as her study and the library. An indoor pool. A large garden decorated her backyard for an acre or so, complete with maze and 'water gardens'. A dojo, separate from the house, etc. You know the kind of things she always wanted but could never have as a child. It's no surprise that you, when you get older and if you are privileged enough wish to have the 'dream home' you've always wanted as a child. She made her dream home a reality with a few alterations.

She didn't believe in miracles.

She believed that people had only one option in life.

To make themselves as they want to be or in her case, have to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering her home, she was immediately approached by a man in his mid-twenties. She didn't normally keep that many staff around, but it was abnormal for _no one_ to greet her. As for this man, he was obviously no normality in her home. Glancing at the silver haired, molten gold eyed youkai she didn't show the surprise she felt. The blue-violet crescent that decorated his forehead was a symbol of power, and status as the Prince and Heir of the Western Lands. This was Inutashio's son, Prince of the Western Lands and Heir to the Western Quadrant of the Yakuza.

"Well, this is a surprise, what brings you here Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru had known her since she was but a pup and she had always amused him one way or another. Not to mention, now that she was all grown up she turned up to be quite the tasty morsel. Now don't get him wrong, he was no pervert, he was just confused. About what? How she, a tomboyish, stick of a girl turned into such a beauty. He wouldn't mind---

"Don't even _think_ about it _Fluffy_. " Kagome mocked, using the ever dreaded nickname given to him by his cursed half-brother _Inuyasha._

"But Kagome, you're the _only_ one I show emotions to, would it be so wrong to show such emotions such as lust?" This was spoken with a sarcastic and dry tone.

She snorted.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I love you, please, take me!" She said sarcasm laced heavily through her voice. He chuckled, amused at their little game. They did this often, so long as no one was around to witness such, otherwise, they'd have to kill them. Grinning, it was obvious she was basking in her ability to make him laugh. He was notorious for his icy exterior and 'Glare of Death'. Giving her a rare smirk he began stalking her, much like an animal about to pounce on his prey.

Glancing at him wearily she knew he was going to pounce, and when he did he took her to the ground with him. Scowling up at him, not even trying to dislodge him from her body, after all she knew how to get him back. A malevolent look entered his eyes as that stupid smirk widened, Sesshoumaru brushed his lips against her own before leaping away, expecting retaliation. Kagome hissed and was on him so fast, he didn't even see her get up, she kicked his butt---literally, sending him flying across the room into a group of maids who were quite---what's the word---_fond_--of him. Cackling evilly she watched as he was smothered with strokes and other---attentions---that should definitely be illegal. Growling darkly at her 'maids' after a couple of minutes, they decided quite wisely they'd rather escape with their lives.

"What goes around comes around _Fluffy-dearest_, and you've had that coming around for a long time," Kagome teased, "It's called Karma."

"I kiss you and I get mobbed by those...creatures...that is grossly unfair."

"True---but we have to deal with it for our long and extended lives..." Kagome said a teasing tilt in her voice.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you're here, Sesshoumaru?"

"Koenma has called a meeting between the Lords of Makai, along with you."

"What does he want?" Kagome asked suspicion laced through her voice.

"He hasn't said." Sesshoumaru's lips were pulled into a tiny frown.

"Fine..." Kagome said, "Let's get this over with."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you want _now_ Toddler?" Came the familiar voice of one Yusuke Urameshi.

"How many times must I tell you, I'm NOT A TODDLER!" Shouted a red faced, surprisingly teenage version of Koenma. "This case deals with the fate of all three worlds! I've called a meeting with the Makai Rulers and Mistress Death. They will be here soon and I want you all on your best behavior, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Yusuke grumbled.

Koenma was obviously on something. With the way that vein on his head was throbbing and his face turning that shade of purple. There was no doubt about it! Just as Koenma was about to blow, someone interfered.

"Who's Mistress Death?"

A deep chuckle resonated throughout the room.

"She is a very influential, and highly respected in the Makai. She is the most dangerous woman you'll ever meet." Yomi spoke his voice and very presence commanding. Yomi's long dark hair fell to just beneath his shoulder blades, his six ears, three on each sides weren't just for show, they were there to replace his lost sight. Horns coming down on each side of his face. He had survived many a trials and come out King of Makai. With him he had his 'son' Shura. With short black hair, a horn protruding from his head and violet eyes, and power almost equal to his father, he was a force to be reckoned with. He had grown, and was near as tall, and strong as the King of Makai, not that anyone expected anything less, after all that's why he was created, to fight.

Mukuro, Ruler of the Northern Territories, silently agreed with Yomi's description of the woman. She had only met her twice and on both counts, she couldn't help but respect her, fear her. What that woman was capable of---it was a terrifying thought should she fall into the wrong hands. The female youkai with orange hair and dark blue eyes glanced at her second in command, Hiei who stood next to her, impassive. He hadn't been there when _Mistress Death_ 'performed' her duties for the western lord. It had been survival of the fittest in that battlefield, and she had proven herself one of the most powerful. Mukuro had no doubt in her mind, if she really wanted to control one of the territories, she could. The only youkai she could think to match her power was Inutashio and possibly Sesshoumaru along with Yomi and possibly Yusuke.

Kiro, was a leopard youkai, Ruler of the Southern Territories, and the eldest of the Taiyoukai. His dark raven hair was streaked gray at the temples, his body was agile and strong, and his merry light blue eyes could fool nearly anyone. He had two sons, Saito, his eldest and heir, and Riharu, his youngest. Saito carried his father's dark looks, black hair cut short and dark blue eyes, his tail was wrapped around his waist, as normal for most of the lords. With the exception of Sesshoumaru. Riharu, was about 5 in human terms, and held a fondness for Kagome. He obtained the fair looks of his mother, light blonde hair and adorable cat ears, his light blue eyes however were inherited from his father. 

Introductions were made between the groups once Koenma got over his brief shock over seeing them arrive early. He thought they did it just to annoy him. He was right, after all, annoying Koenma was so fun, he made it too easy.

"With all do respect, Where is Lord Sesshoumaru( Who's attending in place of Inutashio) and Mistress Death?"

"Koenma..."

Wincing he turned and tried to laugh weakly at the two figures shrouded in shadows behind the other three rulers. Sesshoumaru stepped out first in all his glory, long silver hair, fell loose to his knees and his fluffy tail lay draped over his shoulder as his golden eyes stayed neutral and cold. Two red stripes adorned his cheeks and wrists brought out even more by the red sakura petals on his white haori. His armor was quite intimidating to say the least, Koenma did not want to get stuck on one of those spikes...He nearly shivered. Sesshoumaru was perhaps even scarier then his father. Koenma was really wishing Inutashio had come, well at least Mistress Death would hold him back(should he decide to attack)---either that or she'd join him...Now _that_ was a scary thought.

Mistress Death stalked forward, every movement was sinful and sensuous, she brought men's dreams to reality and then seconds later, they lay slain on the ground. Her movements were calculated and controlled, like Sesshoumaru's, they made a deadly combination. Her hakama's were pure black and molded to fit her nicely, the top was a simple tank top, nothing special, she wore no armor, at least not now. Her face now in it's true form, was still refined, now adorning two black stripes on each cheek and wrist, and a marking on her forehead, a sphere, silver with the kanji for 'guardian'. Her ears curved into a point, like that of a demons and she had deadly talons and fangs. What was she? Koenma daren't ask.

"What is it you have called us for?" Mistress Death asked, however before he could answer he was interrupted.

Riharu really tried to hold it in, honestly. But it had been so long, he just couldn't help himself.

"Kagome!" He squealed, launching himself at the most dangerous woman in all three worlds. Koenma's eyes widened in surprise as she caught the young neko in her arms, her lips twitching into a smirk. He had _never_ seen her smirk in all the time he's seen her. Even before she went on _the mission_. Yes, that ten year long mission, that particular Yakuza Oyabun had been causing too much trouble. He would've sent his own detectives down, but when he'd heard Mistress Death was there, he didn't bother.

After all, she never failed.

"Hello Riharu." Kagome couldn't quite stop the warmth from entering her voice, she was after all very fond of the young neko.

"We're here Koenma. Now what's so important, that you had to call all of us together?" Sesshoumaru asked getting straight to the point. Kagome glanced up and blue met the amber-brown of 'teenage' Koenma, her gaze was steady and cool. Koenma blushed, direct eye contact could prove fatal, he'd seen her kill a man just by looking at him---literally! Not that she'd kill him, of course--he didn't know that. Kagome mentally smirked knowing what Koenma was thinking.

Let's just say her mind was very powerful.

The Reikai Tantei stood in various stages of 'shock'. Whatever they'd been expecting from 'Mistress Death' it certainly wasn't _that_. It's not that they expected her to be ugly or anything, it just startled them she was so---_young, _not to mention _attractive_. The demons of the team could tell she couldn't of been more then---24 years old. She didn't seem demon, but she wasn't completely human either. Suddenly they found themselves on the end of that piercing stare. She had the most unusual eyes---a very unique shade of blue.

Deep endless blue.

"These are my Reikai Tantei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei." Koenma said.

Kagome in the meanwhile had been 'examining' the infamous _Reikai Tantei_. She didn't flinch under their own careful scrutiny, just accepted it. She recognized _Yusuke Urameshi_ at first glance, he was the ruler of the Eastern Makai province. However most of the time he could be found in the ningenkai with his woman, Kako? Kiko? Something like that, he was quite the handsome demon---it really was a pity he was taken. Not that it would stop some women.

The human she placed as Kazuma Kuwabara, the only human on the team. He had quite the psychic awareness and immense spiritual power---for a human. He wasn't necessarily the most attractive of the group, but she could tell he was probably the most trustworthy. Not because he was human , or the rest of the team was demon, but because he had the truest heart---the most---_innocence_. That's not to say he wasn't exposed to the cruelties of the world, it's just that he didn't let it affect him. He wasn't the strongest or prettiest in the physical sense, but she'd bet he was in another one--in the heart. He was honorable. She could see it in his eyes, in his aura. He was not a normal human that was for sure, most humans when seeing such horrors---they would've broken.

Ah---The kitsune avatar, Shuuichi Minamino, a.k.a. Kurama. Human body with two spirits, one kitsune spirit--Yoko Kurama, infamous thief of Makai, and the other human spirit--Shuuichi. An interesting combination, she imagined he, they must have some pretty interesting conversations. After all, not everyone has two separate consciousness, belonging to two different people in their mind. Minus those with mental illnesses. But who knows? Maybe it was similar. She couldn't tell. This one's aura was shadowed slightly. Shadows of the past life (Yoko) hanging over him in the present, perhaps? He was harder to read then the other two. She'd just have to see, with him.

Kagome recognized the last member of the Reikai Tantei. Hiei Jaganshi. Mukuro's second. She figured the two had some sort of 'relationship' going on. Kagome shrugged, who was she to ponder on the mysteries of _relationships_. She wasn't exactly the relationship expert, more like wrecker...Kagome winced, her thoughts turning to Tohru. Hiei while lacking in 'emotions' certainly wasn't lacking anywhere else, he was delicious eye candy, much like Yusuke and Kurama.

He was a strong demon, with years of experience. Though if she'd have to guess, it wasn't he who was the most brutal or merciless. It was the demon that lurked within Kurama. After all, Youko was well over a thousand years old, one does not survive for that long being soft and merciful. His aura was conflicting, Ice and Fire. He was strong. He had to be to survive for as long as he did, most Forbidden Children were killed at birth or killed off sometime in their youth.

They made for a very deadly foe should they ever turn against the Makai.

Glancing around the room she saw they were awaiting an introduction.

"This is Sesshoumaru-sama, Prince and heir of the Western Lands, And Kagome, General to Lord Inutashio a.k.a Mistress Death." Koenma said as Kagome nodded slightly in greeting to the Reikai Tantei, Sesshoumaru didn't even blink. Mentally rolling her eyes, Kagome gave him a mental 'nudge' and he grudgingly inclined his head. 

'_Stubborn, Arrogant, holier-than-thou, pink pajama wearing--'_

"Kagome?"

'_Huh?'_

Kagome's brow hitched up in question. Koenma stared at her noting her blank expression. He honestly couldn't tell if she was ignoring him, lost in thought, or listening to every word he said. Sesshoumaru mentally smirked, knowing that Kagome hadn't been listening to a word Koenma had said---but then again, neither had he. Selective hearing was such a wonderful thing. Besides...

It wasn't as if Koenma had said anything important.

"Have you even been listening to anything I've said?"

"No not really." Kagome said offhandedly before realizing what she'd just said.

_Oops._

Koenma groaned and let his head drop to his desk. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered, even Kurama and Hiei couldn't quite hide their smirks. Yomi shot her an amused look, Mukuro hid her smile behind her hand and Kiro let out a soft chuckle. Sesshoumaru nudged her with his elbow, Kagome steamed just knowing in his head he was smirking his pretty little head off. Coughing lightly she turned back to look at Koenma.

"So---what were you saying?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: As you can see more changes have been made, OC's cut, some of them may make an appearance later on in the story, but I'm trying to cut back on the number of characters but it will still have quite a few OC's...Anyway, hopefully the next chapter is out soon. Don't forget---Review!


End file.
